


Balls Deep

by darktensh17



Series: A Very Modern Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of? it's over the phone), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is So Done, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: You shouldn't be answering a call from your mother when you're balls deep in your fiance. Armitage is not amused.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: A Very Modern Kylux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700266
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	Balls Deep

“A-ahh yes, there! Don’t you dare stop!” Armitage’s legs are wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist, trying to pull him in deeper. He’s had a long week and a good hard fuck is the exactly what he needs to forget everything and finally relax. 

The sensation of Kylo inside him, balls deep, is just what the doctor ordered.

The force of Kylo’s next thrust makes Armitage see stars as it hits that spot inside him just right. “So needy for me. I’m the only one who can who can give you what you need baby." The words are panted between moans, Kylo's voice just as hoarse as Armitage's own. 

Armitage wants to snap something about that being because Kylo is his fiance, but the words are pushed out of him, replaced by a wanton moan as Kylo wraps one of his gloriously large hands around Armitage's neglected erection. "Ng!"

"Shhh I've got you Babe." Kylo leans down for a kiss as he starts to stroke Armitage in time with his thrusts. "Come on, come for me Armie." 

It's so good and Armitage is so close; he just needs a little more, that's all he needs.

The room is suddenly filled with the sound of Miranda Lambert's Mama's Broken Heart, a song Armitage is only familiar with because it's the custom ringtone that Kylo chose for his mother. Why, Armitage will never understand. The song suits Kylo more than Leia, but perhaps that's why he chose it as summary of his feelings about his mother. (Which in itself doesn't make sense as Kylo is quite the mama's boy since he grew out of his rebellious teenage years.)

"Go and fix your make up girl it's, just a break up run an'  
Hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady 'cause I  
Raised you better, gotta keep it together even when you fall apart,  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart."

The sound that escapes him when when the pressure around his throbbing cock disappears is too embarrassing to acknowledge. Kylo can't actually be going to answer the phone. . . they're in the middle of sex!

"Hi Mommy."

Armitage is going to kill him! How dare he answer the phone! He has to suddenly clap both hands over his mouth as Kylo thrusts shallowly into him despite his attention being fully on the phone.

"What am I up to? Nothing to interesting; helping Armie relax after a long week of work." He laughs at something his mother says and glances down at Armitage. "No he'd never complain about you working him too hard, you know how he is. Mhm, yes he always does more than asked of him but you're not complaining about that." 

Glaring Armitage gives Kylo the middle finger and tries to wiggle away. The knowledge that his boss and future mother-in-law is on the phone has caused his stress levels to skyrocket and begun to kill his erection. 

He's not only stopped by Kylo's hand on his hip but pulled back down causing Kylo's erection to rub against his prostate deliciously. Armitage can't stop himself from gasping in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"What was that? Just Armitage, he's got some tension that I'm taking care of." Snorting at something his mother says, Kylo rolls his hips knowing how crazy it drives Armitage. "Nothing so naughty, get you head out of the gutter! I'm giving him a massage." It's a blatant lie, and Armitage is horrified that Leia can hear them having sex, he'll never be able to face her again.

Kylo makes some thoughtful noises as the topic of conversation over the phone changes. "Dinner tomorrow night? Yeah we can make it. Mhm, yeah." He continues to trust lazily into Hux as he listens to what his mother says never taking his eyes off Armitage's. "This isn't an excuse to get us to come in and talk about wedding planning details is it? You know that stresses Armitage out. Fine. Fine. Mhm. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too Mommy." 

When Kylo presses the end call button, Armitage reaches up and slaps him on the chest. "I can't believe you took a call from your mother when you're balls deep! I'm going to murder you in your sleep, then I won't have to worry about your mother surprising us with wedding planning details, we'll be planning your funeral instead!"

"Babe calm down." Kylo catches Armitage's hands and kisses his palms. "It's alright, she didn't suspect a thing, you did so good keeping yourself under control. I'm amazed really."

That does not appease Armitage at all and he pulls his hands away intent on getting away from Kylo and going to stew in the bathtub for the next hour. "I hate you so much."

Kylo has the audacity to laugh, allowing Armitage to pull off of him only to grab him and flip him on to his stomach. "You really don't Babe." He doesn't hesitate before entering Armitage in one long torturous thrust that has Arnitage's limbs turn to jelly. "I take such good care of you don't I?"

Armitage grumbles and buries his face in the pillow, lifting his hips up so that Kylo can get deeper. As much as he hates to admit it, he's still so horny and Kylo knows how to work him just the right way. 

Being on his knees like this with Kylo fucking him from behind always makes Armitage feel filthy. It's such animalistic rutting. 

This time when Kylo starts to stroke him he doesn't stop, whispering debauched things into Armitage's ear. "You love being treated like this don't you Babe? Me manhandling you makes you so hot and needy." 

"Fuck!" It takes an embarrassingly little amount of time for Armitage to come in the new position. The force of his orgasm is so strong he doesn't even feel it when Kylo comes or when he pulls out, settling next to Armitage and pulling him against his chest. 

Armitage grumbles but settles, eyes closing on their own accord. "I'm still mad at you." He murmurs, words slurring slightly as he falls into sleep. "I won't be able to look Leia in the eyes for weeks." 

Kylo only chuckles and kisses the crown of his head. "Sleep babe." And Armitage does, because Kylo really does know just how to relax him.


End file.
